<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Devil's Bride by EmpressOfTheFlame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141571">A Devil's Bride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame'>EmpressOfTheFlame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach House, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Height difference, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Thigh-Riding, amab reader, beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even demons can fall in love. </p><p>[Reader/Various]<br/>[Drabble Collection]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>5iits collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another (Beelzebub)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was always paranoid about writing for this fandom as I felt like my writing was just too soft and fluffy for the demon boys but GUESS WHAT you're gonna get gooey garbage and you're GONNA LIKE IT please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a little disappointing that you could hardly surprise your boyfriend with kisses.</p><p>To even get within the range of his face you had to politely ask him to come to your level and by then he always suspected what you wanted, smiling before he reached you and waiting patiently for the kiss coming his way. You just wanted to be able to tackle him in a hug and pepper his face with kisses without the fear of breaking your ankles should he not be quick enough to catch you. You’d managed to work through it for the most part as when you were cuddled up in bed Beel always laid his head on your chest, the perfect smooching position for whenever the urge hit you, but standing Beel was a different story.</p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>“No, I was just thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say so?” Your dutiful demon boyfriend leaned down but even then you still had to stand on your tip-toes to reach his lips, arms wrapped firmly around his neck so that he didn’t pull out of your orbit before you wanted him to. He would never even consider doing that to you generally but you never knew when he’d find himself in the teasing mood, and you were unprepared to fight for your kisses while you were so distracted.</p><p>“Do you get annoyed when I ask you to bend down all the time?”</p><p>“No? Why would I?” Beel seemed genuinely confused at your question, popping another sweet delicacy into his mouth, “If it means I’m getting kisses from you… I’m fine with it.”</p><p>“You’re so cute… Come here, I want another one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Night at the Beach (Mammon) [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me at stanmammon on tumblr for more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going on vacation with the brothers was just about the best thing that could’ve happened to you.</p>
<p>You leaned back on your towel as you soaked in the view in front of you, doing your best to memorize the beauty of each of the demon brothers bodies. You’d tried to keep your appreciation brief, especially on Lucifer as you didn’t want him to turn you to dust, but you gave Mammon the extra attention as he’d earned it. The cute little shell that you’d found earlier and he’d gifted you had made your heart flutter and, surprisingly, he hadn’t ruined the moment! You were proud of him for learning to just give a compliment without trying to backpedal into something borderline offensive.</p>
<p>That may or may not be why the two of you were currently in bed together.</p>
<p>“You’re way cuter when you drop the whole ‘I’m definitely not in love with you act’ that’s fooling no one.”</p>
<p>“S-Shut up,” Mammon tried to turn away but he couldn’t keep his gaze off of you for long, eyes mesmerized by your bouncing chest; he might’ve complained about the position at first but he certainly had no issue with it now, there’d be plenty of time for him to see you in different positions later when- He had to stop himself there as there was no guarantee of a later, he might’ve been obvious with his feelings but you seemed to play your cards a bit closer to your chest, and he still had no idea what you truly felt about him. Were you actually in love with one of his brothers instead? Trying to get back at them for something and simply using him because you knew he’d never deny you?</p>
<p>He’s not used to this, to being consumed by jealousy specifically in regards to his love life, but now that he finally has you, now that he knows what it feels like to kiss you and be inside of you, he’s completely unwilling to give it all up that easily. Mammon’s fingers dig into the soft flesh of your thighs and you can see that now he’s deep in thought, no longer giving you and your naked body his attention which certainly wouldn’t do. You leaned down to regain his attention, fingers brushing his snowy locks out of his face as your eyes met.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna be real mad if you don’t start giving me all the attention I deserve,” You tugged playfully at a lock and from the look on Mammon’s face he liked it quite a bit but you weren’t in the giving mood just yet. “Grimm for your thoughts?”</p>
<p>“…What am I to you?”</p>
<p>“Huh?!” You couldn’t stand Mammon sometimes, he really couldn’t read between the lines? He couldn’t save his weird existential ‘what are we?’ until after you’d both come? You can feel your building orgasm dying down as his hips slowed their movements and you want to do nothing more than strangle him but you supposed you’d get nothing else out of him if you didn’t answer his question. “You’re… Well, uh… what am I to you?”</p>
<p>“I asked ya first!”</p>
<p>“Look! This is embarrassing! You know I have a thing for you so…”</p>
<p>“Ya do?”</p>
<p>“You think I’d put up with you this much if I didn’t care about you?”</p>
<p>This was not the type of mood either of you had started out this evening having but you supposed it was just as welcome as anything else, you’d have plenty of time to be completely railed by Mammon once you assuaged his worries. Your hands caress either side of his face as you moved in to share another kiss, Mammon’s eyes fluttering shut as he happily absorbed all the attention you were showering him with; your attention was making his hips get back the pleasurable rhythm that had you on the edge before and his hands slide from your thighs up to your chest. When his eyes opened again you can see a mischievous glint in them, his fingers beginning to rub the hardened nubs to increase the pleasure flowing through you.</p>
<p>That was much better.</p>
<p>“There’ll be plenty of time to cuddle after,” You moaned out, back arching as Mammon hit a particularly sensitive spot inside you, something he locked onto immediately, “Right now, I’m gonna need you to be a good boy and put that dick of yours to use.”</p>
<p>Thankfully, Mammon wasn’t about to disappoint you after that.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tease (Asmodeus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmo loved the faces you made when he teased you.</p>
<p>He loved your facial expressions in general, that’s just what happened when you had a beautiful face he liked to admire, even when you were angry he felt his heart fluttering at the sight of you. He had become an expert at making you go from completely exasperated to flustered to starry-eyed in a matter of moments, that was just the type of power he had over those that fell in love with him. You were lucky due to Asmo’s feelings being mutual, lucky that the avatar of Lust felt such fondness for you he called it love.</p>
<p>But even if he loved you, it didn’t mean the teasing would stop.</p>
<p>Asmo booped your nose, sound effect and all slipping from his mouth as he did so, the cute smile you loved to see spreading across his face soon afterward. Even if you were pouting it wouldn’t last long with him around, he had this way of improving your mood even if he was the one who had soured it. You playfully swatted his hand away as he went to do it again and remained unsurprised as Asmo wrapped his arms around you from behind, leaning down so his chin could rest on your shoulder and he could nose around about what you were doing.</p>
<p>“I’m just reading.”</p>
<p>“Sounds boring. You should come keep me company!”</p>
<p>“Asmo…”</p>
<p>“Pretty please?” He released you only to turn you around, hoping his dashing good looks would fully distract you from your book. He’d be disappointed if you weren’t as charmed by him as you were before but it seemed to work as you lowered it, giving him a tired sigh as he always knew how to get what he wanted.</p>
<p>“You better not be using your magic on me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not! That’s just my natural charm.” Asmo grabbed ahold of your hand, pulling it to his chest and putting it over his heart. “Can’t you feel what you’re doing to me? You’ll really let me be all lonely?”</p>
<p>You leaned over to kiss him but he pulled out of your reach, his cute ‘pay attention to me’ smile now replaced by his mischievous  ‘you have to work for it’ grin. Even standing on the tips of your toes Asmo was a decent bit taller and when you were just about to reach the promised land he tilted his head upwards, furthering your struggles to simply give him a kiss. Presenting his sensitive neck, however, would prove to be his downfall as placed a kiss on his throat instead, aware of the excited shiver that shot through his body.</p>
<p>“If we’re going to play that game you know I’ll have the upper hand,” Asmo whispered after licking his lips, “But I don’t put on shows for free. Let’s go back to my room for some privacy, okay?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Late for an Important Date (Leviathan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“You’re here!” Levi exclaimed as he looked at you, headphones askew as his controller nearly slipped from his hands, “Y-You’re here?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His head whipped to his phone to read the time and he realized, much to his chagrin, that he hadn’t been as on top of it as he might’ve wanted to. He had told you to be at his room at a certain time, right now, and you had listened to him as you always did but it seemed he was the one who had forgotten. Levi had only meant to play a few rounds before you came over but time was no longer a concept when he was kicking noob ass, he had planned something special for you and yet he’d screwed it up again. He was about to kick off a miserable rant when you came over to him, helping fix his headset and spinning him back towards his screen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can finish up this round if you want.” You pressed a kiss to his cheek, enjoying the way his cheeks instantly lit up with a glowing red blush, “I like watching you play.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You liked watching Levi play but you enjoyed messing with is focus even more, he had long since learned that playing video games around you was damn near impossible. You allowed him to keep facing the screen but with the way your arms were draped over his shoulder, lips pressing kisses to his hot cheeks, his heart was beating more rapidly than when he was reaching the apex of the story in A Devil’s Fantasy. He was fumbling with the controller due to his excessive sweating and his teammates were yelling in his ears, asking him if he was jerking off and only playing with one hand. He hoped you didn’t hear that and as the round comes to an end with a barely victorious result on his end, Levi flung off the headphones and turned around to grab you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This doesn’t help his case as turning towards you only gives you more access to his handsome face, your words, and you continued to place kisses all over his face. You started at his forehead, went to his eyebrows, laid a few on his nose, then planted one each on either side of his mouth, listening with amusement to his whines of embarrassment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“J-Just kiss me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Much bolder than you normally are,” You smiled, prodding at his cheek with your finger, “But I’m already kissing you. Unless there’s a specific place you’d like me to kiss?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Were you really going to make him say it? Levi had enough trouble as it is accepting your love but having to ask for it, beg for it, he didn’t know if his poor heart could take that! He’s trying to muster up the courage to say what he wants, repeating the line over and over again in his head, but when he finally opened his mouth you silenced him with the exact gift he’d been wanting. He was prepared to whine some more at your incessant teasing but now that your lips were against his there was nothing else his brain wanted to focus on, any coherent thoughts slipping away as he wrapped his arms tightly around you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fufu, is that what you wanted?” Levi nodded his head. “How about a few more? I can think of other places that still need to be kissed~!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If his nodding got any more enthusiastic his head would fall from his shoulders to the ground.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. More (Mammon) [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon had told you to push him to the edge.</p><p>Mammon’s brain is hazy with lust but he can’t get enough of your touch, your hands, they’re all his. The thought nearly brings him to his fourth orgasm but the subtle pain throbbing through his lower body keeps the building of his climax steady, his skin begging for a break but his brain knowing it wants anything but. He’s begun panting heavily, gasping under your touch as your finger runs over his sensitive slit, but he doesn’t pull away from you. Instead he leaned into you for support, head on your chest as his lower body jerked into your hand, his body language begging for more as his mouth felt too dry to form proper words.</p><p>Mammon normally saw you as some sort of merciful deity but there wasn’t much mercy in the way you were touching him now.</p><p>“Aren’t you my good boy?”</p><p>Fuck yeah he was. He looked up at you as he you spoke with tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, emotion flooding through him as well as pleasure as he sees the fond look you’re giving him. He loved you, he desperately loved you, he could never get enough of you, he would have you torture him for the rest of his life as long as it was you inflicting it on him. His throat is growing sore from letting his voice out so often and you’re quietly shushing him, telling him to relax his muscles, kissing the tears that had begun to slide down his cheeks.</p><p>“Come for me, baby, I know you can.” </p><p>More.</p><p>“One more time, pretty please? I know you wouldn’t want to disappoint me.” </p><p>Mammon wanted more.</p><p>“Look at me when you come, baby. Let me hear that pretty voice of yours again and tell everyone who’s doing this to you.” </p><p>He could never get enough of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sleepy (Belphegor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You’ve never slept better than on the nights you get to sleep next to Belphegor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But that only makes it that much harder to wake up in the morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We should wake up before Lucifer starts yelling…” You rolled onto your side to face Belphegor yet your eyes remained shut, unwilling to face the reality of the early morning just yet despite what you had said. You could hear him begin to stir next to you but you knew he’d be just as grumpy as you were which wouldn’t fare well for either of you; the fact that Lucifer had accepted you sleeping in his room was on a trial basis and you weren’t ready for him to revoke that as you didn’t quite feel like having to sneak around again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmph…” Belphegor knew you were right, but still, Lucifer had no right to walk in and ruin this little slice of heaven that had been cut just for him. You feel the sleepy demon’s hands run along your side, sliding to your back and pulling you even closer to him than before. His warmth is invading your already sleep-hazed mind and you don’t know if you’ll survive Lucifer’s wrath should he actually have to come in here to wake the two of you up but his arms are a sirens call that you can’t ignore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you looked up your nose hit his chin accidentally sending you into a giggling fit, something that made even the still half asleep Belphegor smile. The two of you are surprisingly in sync for not being entirely awake as he pulled back and you wiggled yourself up, pressing quick sleepy kisses to his lips before you’d even bothered to open your eyes. The pressure is light and Belphegor only started kissing you back once you playfully tugged at his hair, mumbling against his skin that he needed to wake up or you’d just have to push him off the bed (which from his groan sounded like he wouldn’t appreciate it). There are a few more peaceful moments where kisses are exchanged, no one but you and Belphegor existing in the world, until the devil himself comes knocking at the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you’re not downstairs in ten minutes I will be coming in to personally escort you to school. Don’t make a habit of skipping breakfast.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whoops,” You laughed after hearing Lucifer’s retreating footsteps, “Looks like we made him mad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“…All I heard was that we have nine more minutes to wake up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s get back to it then.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Like a Dream (Leviathan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was sure he had to be dreaming.</p><p>This was what had happened last night in his dreams but it hadn’t felt as real as this, your fingers dragging against his abdomen, smile forming on your face as he laughed at the contact. He gasped as he realized he’d made a noise and slapped a hand over his mouth as if you’d stop being able to see him if he stayed still long enough but the fond smile on your face remains. You knew he was stuck in his head and that he probably through this was a dream, thought he was just stuck in some sort of hyper-realistic fantasy, but you wanted him to know your attraction was not just his own imagination playing tricks on him.</p><p>It was <em>very</em> real.</p><p>“You know I’m real, right? As real as can be?” You grabbed his hand and placed it over your heart, “Can’t you feel what you’re doing to me?”</p><p>“I-I-I can’t believe it… With me?! You want to do…this...with me?!”</p><p>“Can I kiss you, Levi?”</p><p>Levi was staring at you open-mouthed and in awe, nodding his head as he still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of you wanting him in the same way he wanted you. Your fingers accidentally tickle his abdomen again as you placed your hand there to give yourself some leverage, moving up the bed so you could be face to face with him. Your noses brushed and Levi’s cheeks turned redder than a rose, looking ridiculously kissable but knowing you had to attack his lips before you lost your nerve to do so. His heart stopped the moment your soft lips pressed against his and another list of worries appearing in his brain. Were his lips as soft as yours or were they chapped? Was your heart beating even harder in your chest than before? Was he alone in being completely and utterly captivated?</p><p>“Levi,” You hummed out to get his attention back on you and not just your lips, “Do you want to go further?”</p><p>He couldn’t answer that question quick enough.</p><p>As your hands are sliding down to his pants, a finger hooking inside and tickling right above his pubic area, the loud incessant knocking on the door begins. You meet eyes and agreed to silently ignore whoever it was so you could continue about your business but unfortunately it was Mammon on the other side, meaning there would be no such thing as peace as long as he wanted something. Levi can feel the mood in the room taking a turn and it depressed him greatly to know he was so close but was now so far from getting an ‘achievement’ that he’d longed for so desperately.</p><p>“We can continue this later.” You cupped Levi’s cheek and gave him a final smooch to seal the deal, knowing you’d have an easy time slipping away into his room later. His eyes grew wide before he nodded his head rapidly, sitting up on his bed abruptly as he prepared to give his brother the beating of a lifetime.</p><p>“Stupid Mammon!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Valentine (Mammon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Didn’t know what to get ya but I remember… Well, you talked about this before so here ya go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The little valentine you’re given is written in his very sloppy handwriting but that’s how you can tell it’s a homemade card, a present attached that’s wrapped far neater than you thought he could manage. Your heart is stuttering in your chest but you’re trying to keep it together in front of him, unwrapping it to find that it’s a cute little locket that you had mentioned once in passing while you were out on the town with Mammon. He had acted a bit weird about it, like he couldn’t understand why you’d be attached to something like that, but what truly made the gift was the little picture of the two of you he had managed to get inside. It was among your favorite selfie you’d ever taken with him and you had no doubt that he knew that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What a precious gift.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What a precious demon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I got something for you too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This move was completely spontaneous on your part, you had actually gotten him something, just a bag of grimm wrapped up in a cute bag and tied with a pretty bow that reminded you of Mammon’s eyes; there was a card attached that you were sure would give him a heart attack too but you hadn’t thought of doing anything physical to show your affection for him. But having been given such a heartfelt gift your love for Mammon suddenly overwhelmed you and you realized how stupid it was for the two of you to keep playing this odd song and dance instead of just confronting your feelings for what they were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mammon looked pleased that you had something for him but his face quickly turned to one of shock as you leaned in to place a quick peck on his lips.        </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You expected him to say something very Mammonesque like ‘that’s it?’ but instead you’re greeted with a beautiful flustered demon who can’t seem to find the words to thank you for your gift. He’s trying hard to meet your eye and you knew that you had him in the palm of your hand, there wasn’t a chance in hell he’d attempt to deny his deep feelings for you now. Something in his head told him to strike and he nearly knocked you over with the force of his returning kiss, holding your face in his hands as he unleashed all the passion he’d held deep in his chest until that very moment. It left you breathless, knees wobbly as you held onto him for support, but you were happy to see that your present had sparked this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can’t just expect me to be happy with just that…” Mammon mumbled as he pressed his forehead to yours, “Just one taste of ya ain’t enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ooh, getting selfish? Well your gift was so thoughtful I think I can allow it for today~”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Going for a Ride (Beelzebub) [AMAB!Reader] [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beel didn’t know what to say or do.</p><p>That didn’t seem to be a problem at all for you as you rode his thigh, hands on his chest as you set the perfect rhythm to get yourself off. He wasn’t generally the type to want to sit back and watch, he liked to give more than receive, but watching you get off because of him was another level of hot that Beel didn’t know you could achieve. That’s what he got for doubting you, he supposed, watching helplessly as you stripped yourself of your shirt; he finally reached over to touch your leg and you let out a moan that had his dick twitching in need in his pants, wishing you’d just move a smidge over to give him some of that sweet friction too.</p><p>But he would let you do as you pleased.</p><p>You can’t help but think this would feel even better without your pants, having your hard dick rub against his leg, pre-cum staining his pants as it leaked through your underwear, but you tried to have a little more courtesy than that. It’s not as though Beel would ever raise a fuss, though, he always drank every last drop of the come you offered him when he sucked you off so what difference would it make if you covered him in it? Now that was a fantasy for another day, to think about all the ways you could have your gentle giant submit to your whims, but for the time being you chased the high that you were so close to reaching. When Beel’s hand touched your leg you felt another shockwave of pleasure and you leaned forward into him, hands desperately grasping his shirt as you begged the Gods above for mercy.</p><p>But you weren’t in heaven, you were in the devildom, this was the perfect place to let your sinful desires run wild.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tension (Mammon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just.... I love Mammon so much.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing but tension between you and Mammon.</p><p>The demon had told you he loved you, for god’s sake, practically sacrificing his life to Lucifer by taking the blame for a tiny incident that had blown out of proportion; this was just one of a number of things he had done to make your life a little easier around the House of Lamentation and yet you felt like you couldn’t be the one to make the first move. You had felt so guilty about the previous Lucifer incident that you had found yourself outside of Mammon’s room with a thousand different apologies racing through your head, heart growing heavy at the potential thought of your relationship being permanently ruined.</p><p>He opened at the very first knock as if he had expected you to be there and he pulled you into his room quick, locking his bedroom door behind him and letting out a loud sigh of relief. It only takes another second before he explained to you what had gone down, that Lucifer had agreed to show him some pity for his ‘honesty’ (when he had actually just seen that Mammon was protecting you), so there was no longer anything to worry about. He puffed out his chest and waited for the praise to come but all he received was a conflicted look on your face.</p><p>“I… I really am sorry.”</p><p>“…Don’t worry about it,” Mammon shrugged his shoulders, used to dealing with the brunt of Lucifer’s wrath. “Things turned out fine so it’s nothin’ to worry about.”</p><p>“Still, you shouldn’t have had to take the blame at all…” Mammon stepped closer, hands grabbing your shoulders and shaking you slightly, your conflicted look being replaced with a surprised one.</p><p>“I’m tellin’ ya it’s alright, so it’s alright!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, you don’t have to shake me! But I still feel like I should… repay you…”</p><p>Awkward tension.</p><p>Racing hearts.</p><p>You felt like you might throw up and Mammon felt the same, cheeks darkening at your words as he avoided your gaze. It would be all too easy for him to take advantage of you right now if he wanted to, he could sense that you were more than willing to give him just about anything for his forgiveness. But in his head, as much as he loved using things to his advantage to get a few extra Grimm, he couldn’t ask that from you, not now at least. He had taken the blame because of his love for you, because he didn’t want to see that sad face you made whenever Lucifer yelled at you, so perhaps it was a little more selfish than it appeared. He doesn’t know how to voice this to you and while he’s trying to think of something other to say that ‘don’t blame yourself’ it’s your turn to invade his personal space, hands resting on his chest and shaking him to his very core.</p><p>“If you don’t have any ideas then I have a few…” You mumbled, hands slowly sliding up his chest to rest on either side of his neck; his skin was warm and soft and you could feel his pulse quickening under your fingertips. Mammon saw what he wanted, your lips, your touch, your love, and he took it in the moment.</p><p>His lips are crushed against yours nearly knocking you off balance, the two of you stumbling across the mess that was his bedroom floor before finally finding his bed. It takes a second to orient yourself but Mammon ended up on the bottom, flat on his back with his arms wrapped tightly around you with no intention of ever letting you go again. You wouldn’t mind that one bit as you’d never felt more at ease, the tension slowly working itself out until things felt like they always had. Mammon pulled away for a second to look at you, arms leaving your waist so his hands could come up to cup either side of his face.</p><p>It was his turn to look conflicted.</p><p>“You sure ya wanna do this with me?” Mammon’s voice is so much gentler than it normally is and the look on his face is one of careful consideration, he wasn’t just being a tease but asking a genuine question he needed an answer to. You wished you could relay all the things you felt in that moment, that you could truly get across to Mammon that there was no demon you’d rather kiss than the one right in front of you, but there would be time for words later. For now, you wanted your actions to do all the talking, closing the gap between you without uttering anything aloud.</p><p>Mammon took the hint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Temptation (Simeon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hadn’t really known what to expect from the angel.</p><p>Even now your relationship had no real title attached to it, it was simply two people enjoying each other’s company as Simeon liked to call it. Solomon might have suspected a little something more was going on considering how often Simeon locked himself away with you but Luke was none the wiser, scolding Solomon for assuming such things about you and his dear friend. You felt achingly guilty each time you heard Luke defend you knowing that the sorcerer was a little closer to the truth but you hadn’t felt the need to speak up, simply thanking him and glaring at Solomon as a way to say ‘mind your own business’.</p><p>Simeon didn’t seem bothered by it at all.</p><p>Your rendezvous continued on as Simeon stole you away any chance he could, nothing necessarily happening during these short interactions other than him at least getting to see you. Sometimes you wouldn’t even exchange words, your angelic lover simply running his hands along your face, through your hair, lips gently pressing to yours before you’re forced to continue about your day without each other. These simple touches left you hungering for more and if you didn’t know better, you’d think Simeon was doing this to you on purpose just to see how long you’d last. He had patience that could last a millennium so it was often you running to him, needing the touch of his lips against yours to make it through another day.</p><p>You pressed your way into Simeon’s arms and nearly melted into a puddle on the floor as you feel him smile against your skin, whispering words of love against it as you whined out that he was simply teasing you again. He remarked that he couldn’t help it when you made such cute faces and then you’re back down the rabbit hole again, lips pressed against his in an act of desperation to soothe the burning ache in your chest. He would be remiss if he couldn’t help you solve this problem that he had caused and even with all his teasing, he knew when it was time to finally give in to his own desires. He always seemed to teeter on the edge but tonight, he was feeling just as needy as you were.</p><p>Now that he finally had you pulled up against him, your fingers running through his hair while his pressed against your lower back, he couldn’t let you leave his sight until he had worked this itch out of him.</p><p>Not even Luke banging on the door or Lucifer’s incessant calling could take Simeon away from you.</p><p>Not tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Like a Princess (Satan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I would love to be treated like the princess in this story.”</p><p>Satan had started to take notes.</p><p>You had talked about romance stories before and though he didn’t often delve into them as often as you did, he always listened when you wanted to talk about them. The relationships you enjoyed were always complicated yet the two people in the story remained dedicated to each other, no cheating or abuse, simply lack of communication and needing growth before the two could truly be together. If he was a little more arrogant, he might even say the couples in these stories resembled the two of you but he hadn’t yet reached that stage of growth where he could admit that his feelings for you were ones of deep dedication and love, instead happy to just keep things as they were just in case this love story was actually a tragedy.</p><p>“Kisses on the hands are so cute, don’t you think?” You laughed as he raised an eyebrow at you, wondering if this was a rhetorical question or not. Sure, they were cute, not something he wanted to receive himself but giving them to you…</p><p>“Just so we’re on the same page…” Satan closed his book and stepped over to you, your eyes meeting as he kneeled down in front of the chair you were sitting in. “You want someone to greet you like this?”</p><p>You gasped at the feeling of Satan’s lips on the back of your hand, having suspected that was where this was going but unable to pinpoint if you truly were the main love interest here. He had your heart fluttering in your chest and looking into his eyes did little to calm you, in fact, it might’ve made it even worse. His lips lingered a mite longer than they had to but you weren’t about to raise a complaint, not when it was him fulfilling exactly what you had wanted.</p><p>“…I have a few more things I’d like to re-enact, if you’d like to hear about them.”</p><p>Satan’s smile is sincere as he looked up at you, “I would love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Resistance is Futile (Diavolo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by one of Diavolo's new SSR stories........ it was straight outta a fanfic so</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had assumed the Lunatic Pudding was only influencing the demons around you and yet…</p>
<p>“Kiss me.”</p>
<p>Diavolo had been unable to resist you a single second longer when you were pressed up next to him, sitting on his bed with your eyes locked with his. He had always known you to be bold but to be that forward with your feelings made him completely unable to deny his own in the moment. Your body had fit perfectly against his and as he ravished you, digging his teeth in your skin hard enough to leave marks but not enough to bleed, all he could think about was how long he had waited to do this. How he had dreamt about the pleasure coursing through both of your veins as you joined together as one and gave in to your most base desires. The night had come and gone too quickly for his liking but he wasn’t in his right mind, knowing if he had been, he would’ve gladly taken it slow so he could memorize the details of your body.</p>
<p>The next morning when he awoke beside you he was filled with a sense of dread, arm draped across your stomach as you continued to sleep peacefully. Barbatos had yet to interrupt and he suspected it was because the dedicated demon knew exactly what had happened the night before, allowing Diavolo to save some face before he was confronted with it. When you stirred from your sleep he’s momentarily distracted from his thoughts by how cute you looked when you yawned, stretching your arms high above your head before your eyes fully opened and glanced over at your bed partner.</p>
<p>“Waking up next to Lord Diavolo? How scandalous,” Your first words are teasing, knowing you would never speak ill of Diavolo or say something that would potentially land him in hot water, “You’re lucky I’m so amicable. I won’t tell a soul about what happened last night.”</p>
<p>“I still feel a bit guilty for not restraining myself…” Diavolo sighed as he finally rose from bed, handing you the discard pieces of your uniform that littered the floor. “I apologize for any, ah, marks I might have left behind. Perhaps it would be best if you stayed hidden away in my room for another day.”</p>
<p>“The longer I’m here the longer the marks will last, at least, that’s what I think. Don’t worry, I’ve got plenty of excuses to use if anyone questions me but I suspect our already rumored connection will stop anyone from getting too brazen about it.”</p>
<p>Diavolo knew you were right, knew that Barbatos as well as Lucifer were aware of the sparks that flew between you and he every time you were in a room together. He had fought for self-control until the very last second the night before but the combination of his feelings and your sweet smell had been far too much for even him to handle. It increased his guilt but he can take solace in the fact that you had been a consenting partner at least, one who was willing to warm his bed should he ever call out for you again. He didn’t plan on doing so as the more you were together the harder it would be to hide the budding relationship but he would at least always have that night to fondly think back on.</p>
<p>“I look forward to spending time with you again,” Diavolo smiled at you, sending an imaginary arrow to pierce your chest and send your heart off on a wild ride, “The least we could do is walk to the school together… Just to assure the effects of the pheromones have truly worn off.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, my Lord.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Walk to Remember (Barbatos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You were lucky that Barbatos had seen you leaving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had been in such a massive rush that morning, as you had some duties to perform before school actually started, that you had rushed out without hearing about the weather. Barbatos could see that you were rather disheveled as you went about the rest of your day and that you hadn’t prepared for the rain you were now facing, staring out the front doors as if it was acid coming from the sky and not just water. You looked like you were ready to tempt fate and just deal with getting soaked but Barbatos reached out to place a hand on your shoulder, having previously gotten permission from Diavolo to attend to a ‘personal matter’ for a short while.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could walk you home if you’d like.” Barbatos held up his umbrella for you to see though it takes a moment or two for you to process what he’s offering you. Walking home in the rain together? Hadn’t you just seen that in the romance anime Levi had shown you a few days ago? Your heart is beating rapidly in your chest as you try not to think too deeply about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you’re probably so busy I couldn’t possibly…!” Wasn’t this also a line the main protagonist had uttered to her crush, a demon who she had every much wanted to walk her home? You can feel your face heating up at the concept of a long romantic walk with Barbatos while at the same time knowing nothing would come of it, not when he had far more important things to do with his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While you’re thinking of this Barbatos is thinking about you, about how he might be able to help make your life a bit easier or what kind of snack he might send your way tonight to make your day not as terrible. The exhaustion you felt had been rolling off of you in waves that nearly knocked him down as he passed you by and by nature, and due to truly caring about you, he had wanted to do something about it. He didn’t know if he was a problem-solver per se but he liked to do all that he could for you when the opportunity was presented. It was a peculiar feeling but not entirely unpleasant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s pleased when you finally cave and accept his offer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I really don’t know how to thank you for this, I just… really appreciate it after today.” The walk had mostly been peaceful and silent but as you finally approached your front door you found the courage to speak. When you turned to face Barbatos, you find he’s far closer than he was when you were walking, so close in fact that you stumble into as you try to move your feet to back away.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Barbatos is surprised when your lips brushed against his and he was almost positive it was a happy accident, an accident because it was clearly not what you had intended to do but a happy one as you didn’t immediately pull away from him. He savors your touch for a few seconds more before pulling away, serene smile gracing his features as he bid you farewell and watched as you practically kicked the door down in your rush to get inside. On the other side of the door you’re a complete mess, unable to believe what had just transpired between you and Barbatos while he was fondly touching his lips, enjoying the fact that a day that had started off negatively ended with such a big positive.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Irresistible (Diavolo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>There was something that just made you feel ten times more important when you were on Diavolo’s lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was certainly because he was drunk on Demonus but Diavolo had pulled you onto your lap while you were walking by, ignoring the looks from everyone at the table as he only had eyes for you. It was incredibly embarrassing to be put on display like this but you tried to play it off as a friendly gesture of sorts, something he had learned about from the human world and wanted to show the others for culture reasons. You were nervous about being seen like this in front of so many important demons but Barbatos soothed your nerves by saying they weren’t that important, and that Diavolo showing his ‘appreciation for other cultures’ would go over better than you might think. You tried to repeat Barbatos’ words over and over again in your head to soothe yourself but you’re distracted by the warmth that Diavolo seemed to exude.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of his hands rested on your hip, squeezing when the conversations he was taking part in got too boring for him to bear. When he saw no one was looking he would lean over to press a kiss to your shoulder while you turned to him with a pout, quietly requesting that he keep his lips to himself as you couldn’t lie and say that was simply another human world custom you were partaking in. You didn’t even know how much they believed it but no one seemed willing to confront him on the topic. It’s only when the party is finally over that you’re released from his lap and allowed ot make use of your legs again, wanting to hightail it to your room so you could remove your heart from your throat when Diavolo stopped you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The party is finally over so I can have you all to myself. Where are you going?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You escorted Diavolo back to his room and stepped inside at his request, trying not to appear too interested in the way he looked when he undid his tie. He was so ridiculously handsome you would think he was an incubus of some sort, completely enchanted by the way he licked his lips and looked you over one more time before seating himself on his bed. The grin on his face told you that he had some sort of scheme in mind and he patted his thigh, the one you had been perched on all night, inviting you to reclaim your throne. You did as he asked without question, Diavolo grabbing your legs and throwing them over his other one so that you were seated more comfortably.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You looked so irresistible tonight I don’t know how I managed to keep it together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘He calls pulling me on his lap and kissing anywhere he could reach keeping it together?’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You should rest instead,” You cupped his face and Diavolo closed his eyes, leaning into your touch, “You had a little too much to drink.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn’t let you stand up from his lap, arm winding around your waist tighter as he pressed his lips to yours. He might generally try to be subtle about it but Diavolo was the type of man to go after what he wanted and he knew how weak you were to his kisses. You feel yourself melting into his touch, giving in to his energy, unable to resist him any longer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would you help me get rid of the rest of these clothes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The devilish grin on his face told you that you would not be leaving his bedroom in one piece tonight.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lover (Diavolo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>head empty only diavolo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diavolo was a lover who worshipped the ground you walked on.</p><p>You supposed it might be due to having to keep up appearances in front of others, unable to so much as let his gaze linger on you too long in case someone else happened to notice. He wasn’t about sending a flirtatious glance or charming smile your way as acting too cold would draw just as much suspicion but there was a mischievous glint in his eye today that caught your attention. You had messaged him during class to ask what it was about but he had simply sent his favorite sticker, him in a beautiful dress designed by Asmo, with no explanation which was a hint that he wasn’t going to give up anything until he was ready to. You simply sent back the shrug sticker and closed your phone, trying to act unbothered but wondering what he was actually up to.</p><p>There was a council meeting which meant you didn’t see him until much later at night, surprisingly unaccompanied by Barbatos (though if that glint was anything to go by, he was probably in the mood to do something that Barbatos wouldn’t want to be present for). He greeted you cheerfully, as he normally did, and entered your room after you stepped out of the way, making himself comfortable almost instantly as he spent as much time in here as he did his own room, or so it seemed. You went to ask him again what he was up to but he cut you off by holding up a finger, beckoning you closer before pulling you down to sit beside him.</p><p>“You and I haven’t had much time alone lately,” Diavolo stated the obvious and you were going to say as such before he pressed a finger to your lips to silence you, “I’ve missed you. I hope you don’t think poorly of me because of how busy I’ve been.”</p><p>“You don’t think I was ready for the literal Prince of Hell to have priorities other than me?”</p><p>“As long as you know you’re a priority as well.”</p><p>Diavolo took your hand in his and began by kissing your knuckles, lingering on each kiss as you watched him with amusement. There were two moods that seemed to overtake Diavolo, one where he could be soft and romantic with you and the other… Well, the other was much more suited for a demon who was the future King of Hell. But you enjoyed soft, appreciative Diavolo, the one who could spend literal hours on foreplay and who wanted to assure that you were comfortable and enjoying yourself. His kisses went from your knuckles to your fingertips, grabbing your other hand to assure it wouldn’t go unloved, before placing it back down to your side and grabbing the arm closest to him.</p><p>You couldn’t help but let out a giggle as his lips touched your wrist, slowly trailing up your arm until he reached your elbow; you thought he might give in there and attack your lips next but he continued his slow appreciation of your body. You shivered with anticipation by the time he reached your shoulder, feeling his smirk against your neck as he reached it, finally turning your head towards him as he kissed along your jaw so he wouldn’t have to reach so far to get to your lips. Ironically, it’s a heavenly experience kissing Diavolo, your body melting against his as you finally started to realize how riled up his romantic seduction had gotten you.</p><p>“I missed you,” You mumbled against his lips, already out of breath, “Stay with me tonight.”</p><p>“That is what I had planned,” Diavolo smiled as he cupped your face, “I hope you are <em>prepared</em> for a late-night study session.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mesmerized (Lucifer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How could you not be totally mesmerized by Lucifer when he was so close to you?</p><p>His arm remained solidly wrapped around your waist for the entire party as you gazed up at him, wondering if it was the alcohol making you act this obvious or if you had finally fallen for his charms completely. You placed your hand on his chest, tugging at his tie to get his attention without having to use words, a shiver running through your body as his ruby red eyes slid down to meet yours. You think you might’ve fallen even harder for the handsome demon and your knees nearly buckled, falling into Lucifer’s side but finding you sunk no closer to the ground due to his solid grip on you. He raised an eyebrow in concern but detected quickly that you had reached the end of your interest in the party, so it meant he had as well, politely excusing the two of you from the conversation as he made his round of ‘goodbyes’ before whisking you away.</p><p>The staring doesn’t stop even as you’re finally back to Lucifer’s room and as you fall back onto the bed, he looked at you with an amused smile, leaning down to cup your cheek with a gloved hand. He moved it up as if to check your temperature as he briefly remembered your stumbling, but the cold weather outside had cooled you down considerably, the alcohol no longer fogging your senses as it once had. No matter how blurry the world around you appeared though Lucifer’s face was always crystal clear, beautiful, sharp, a little sterner than it needed to be, but you don’t know if your heart could handle a constantly smiling Lucifer.</p><p>“You looked stunning tonight.” Lucifer helped you sit up in bed, handing you a set of pajamas. “Time to get comfortable?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Instead of taking the clothing from him you grabbed ahold of his hands, rubbing your cheeks against them as Lucifer took the hint and cupped your face once again, the gloves now removed so you could feel his skin against yours. His thumbs ran along the underside of your bottom lip, his gaze now fixated on you now that the two of you were finally alone together. He had been tempted by your beauty all night, hardly able to keep his hands to himself, allowing the tiny bit of touch by having his hand planted on your waist at the party. But now there was no more distractions, no more reason to hold himself back, no reason to not indulge himself and give in to the needy looks you had been giving him all night.</p><p>You let out a breath, a relieved one most likely, as Lucifer’s lips finally came within kissing distance. You pushed his hands away, a move that clearly surprised him, but the expression didn’t last long as your lips came crashing against his. He could sense the passion behind the kiss, the intensity that was often only felt when you were lonely and craving his touch, and it made him wonder how long it had been since you last laid together in his bed.</p><p>At this rate he didn’t plan on letting you go.</p><p>Your night clothes fell to the ground but neither one of you paid any attention to it, your party outfits quickly joining them in a jumbled heap.</p><p>You didn’t need clothes with all that Lucifer had planned for you tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Rendezvous (Satan) [NSFW-ish]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I wish this moment could last forever.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Satan’s lips fit so perfectly against yours it had to be a match made in heaven, as ironic as it might be to say that when it came to him. Spending some alone time together had been just what the doctor ordered as you felt more refreshed than you had in days being curled up with him in the tent, full of sadness for the impending arrival of his brothers; it would ruin any peace that you had found together but you supposed it was also what made moments like this so sweet. Said sweetness didn’t last long, though it was no fault of Satan’s as you were the one who started to press kisses to his neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re something else,” Satan sighed, cupping your cheek and bringing you back to his lips, “I love you even if you’re a tease.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who said I’m teasing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had to say one of your favorite faces on him was his surprised one, especially when it was accompanied by a dark blush that showed you how truly flustered he was. He was more often embarrassed by romantic gestures than sexual advances but your boldness could sometimes throw him off enough that he revealed this side of himself. You grabbed the hand that had previously been caressing your face and placed it underneath the loose shirt you had put on to relax in, Satan able to take it from there as his fingers pressed against the soft skin of your stomach and slowly slid up your chest. The anticipation has you wanting to squirm but you tried to keep your cool, holding his hand over your shirt as his thumb brushed over your nipple.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d rather take my time with you…” Satan whispered in your ear, nipping at it playfully and smiling as he hears you begin to giggle, “I can’t properly admire your beauty in the dark.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sometimes looking just isn’t enough. Feel free to touch any part of me you want to make up for it.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Shower (Simeon) [NSFW-ish]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never really questioned how far you could go with an angel.</p><p>You figured it was one of those things that would eventually sort itself out as you furthered your relationship, not necessarily worried about that part of it as you simply enjoyed being with Simeon. But watching the angel strip before your very eyes as he stepped into the shower, sending a coy look over his shoulder before he closed the curtains, you had to wonder how thin the line truly was. Could angels still have sex as long as it was with a person they loved? Would they even refer to it as sex or the more romantic ‘making love’? You had never discussed it with Simeon before but there was no way the look he’d just sent you was an accident.</p><p>When Simeon exited the shower with just a towel wrapped around his lithe form you know he had to be messing with you. Was he playing games to see how tempted you would get? Your eyes followed him around your room as he slowly gathered his nightwear, a gentle smile gracing his features as he hummed to himself like he wasn’t half-naked. He glanced back briefly when he sensed you approaching him but didn’t further acknowledge you, pretending to tighten the towel back up despite the fact you were going to tug it off of him very soon. He’s not at all surprised when your lips are pressed against his shoulder blade but before he can turn around you held him from behind, face burying itself in his back.</p><p>“Is this something you want?”</p><p>“…Am I the type to do something if I didn’t want to?”</p><p>He waited patiently for you to release him before turning around, hands on either side of your face as he playfully squished your face in a manner you wouldn’t quite call sexy. But it didn’t seem to matter at all to Simeon as you could feel something hard pressing up against you, the towel growing looser around his waist. It’s only a matter of seconds before your hand reached down, attempting to grab it before it fell but instead ending up with you smacking his thigh instead. Simeon is momentarily startled but the series of events but has to laugh it off when he saw the mortified look on your face, touching the spot you had hit and thinking ‘that wasn’t all that bad’ before he reached over to stop you from picking up the piece of cloth on the ground.</p><p>“This is fine, isn’t it?”</p><p>Like staring upon an angel’s true form, you felt like you couldn’t look at Simeon’s body without being completely incinerated in seconds but your brain decided that was a risk it was willing to take. He was patient yet again as you looked him up and down but a blush was forming on his cheeks; it was embarrassing to be stared at with such a hungry look. Yet he loved the way you looked at him, warmth spreading across his chest as his fondness gets the better of him and he realized he could no longer wait. It was after his lips finally connected with yours, your arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly began to strip you of your pants that you both became aware of the footsteps traveling down the hall.</p><p>You had been smart enough to lock your doors as you lived with a group of annoying, nosy brothers, so the two of you were given fair warning as the doorknob jiggled.</p><p>You might be a human but you truly felt like you could take on a demon as strong as Lucifer in that moment, highly irritated that your alone time with Simeon was being interrupted. It had taken so long to get to this point and the question you had on your mind was so close to being answered but from the disappointed look on your boyfriend’s face, you knew he felt like the moment was over as well. Defeated, you handed him his clothes before throwing yourself dramatically on the bed, wondering if the brothers would question you getting a place of your own. Simeon joined you a moment later, pressing a comforting kiss to your forehead.</p><p>“There will be another day,” He stated encouragingly, “I’m not going anywhere, remember?”</p><p>“Next time we’re showering together!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Bunny Ear Surprise (Mammon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bunny ears suit you.”</p><p>Mammon knew he had a thing for praise, especially when it was you who was praising him, but to think that it would go so far as to have him wearing these stupid ears he hated longer than he had to… Sometimes he wondered if he should re-evaluate his life. Of course, now wasn’t the time to think about that as his shift was coming to an end and you had promised him something special once it was over, refusing to give up what it was until you were back in the Hall of Lamentation.</p><p>“Come on! I’m on the edge of my seat here, just tell me-!”</p><p>You wondered if Mammon was just playing stupid or if he really <em>couldn’t</em> tell that the gift would be your undivided attention the rest of the night, though you don’t have to think too hard about it as you know the answer deep down. It just makes it an even nicer surprise as you crash your lips against his, pushing him against the recently shut door to your bedroom to silence him. His voice tended to carry and you didn’t want his brothers catching wind of him in your room, knowing their nosy selves would do all that they could to assure their brother wouldn’t get peace. You’re thankful that as slow as Mammon can be he catches on quick, hands finding their way to your waist to pull you flush against him.</p><p>You can barely pull yourself away from him after an entire night of having to watch his delectable self work, unable to even pull him in the back for a quick ‘break’ as you know Belphie would report that back to Lucifer. That need is showing itself now in the hungry kisses you exchange, Mammon moaning into your mouth to give him a second to breathe before his lungs collapsed. You pulled away for the briefest moments but only to steer the two of you towards your bed against the wall, lips meeting his again after a few painful moments as you navigated your way through. You’re stumbling over clothes on the floor, his clothes that he had left a few nights ago when he’d slept over, knocking over a stack of DVD’s (you really hope the other brothers didn’t hear that), but there’s nothing that can stop you from giving Mammon all of your attention.</p><p>The ears atop Mammon’s head are skewed as you pushed him down, the demon panting as he tried to regain his composure even if he knew there was no point in trying. The look in your eye was dangerous, dangerous for him as he knew what it meant, and he couldn’t find it in himself to fight back. Not that he wanted to, not that this wasn’t about to be one of the best nights of his life, but he couldn’t just let you think you could push him around like that, right? He threw back his head as you laid yourself on top of him, going to work on his neck like it was nothing, undoing the too tight uniform that he’d been in all night.</p><p>Who was he trying to kid? He’d let you push him around any day.</p><p>As long as it was you, it was fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Bedtime (Leviathan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were practically the first person he had ever kissed.</p><p>His daydreams where he’d imagine what it felt like to hold you, to kiss you, to be loved by you, were finally coming true. There was still a part of him that didn’t believe that it was truly happening, even as you turned off the lights in his room so that he would be a little more comfortable with the close contact. You slipped into the tub beside him, giggling as he politely lifted the blanket to allow you to snuggle up perfectly against him. He almost felt like he was betraying his poor Ruri-Chan pillow who was on the side of his bed, so lonely while Levi felt the warmth of a real person.</p><p>He couldn’t say he missed it.</p><p>He apologized countless times in his head to his body pillow but his thoughts are quickly brought back to you as you move to get more comfortable, head tilting up to look at him as best you could in the dark. The lighting that was left allowed him to see the gentle look on your face, a look meant for him, a look of pure fondness and care, something that was completely and utterly overwhelming. He felt weak, felt like this glorious moment could be snatched from him at any moment, like the little bubble of joy he was floating in would burst.</p><p>“You’re so easy to read, my little tsundere,” You sounded drowsy, like you could cuddle up into his chest and fall asleep at any moment and this set his heart beating even harder in his chest. “Can I have my goodnight kiss?”</p><p>Who was he to deny you that?</p><p>Levi leaned forward cautiously as you leaned forward to meet his lips, holding back your laughter at how careful he was being despite having done this countless times before. Each time you kissed him he seemed even more surprised that you’d choose to do so, he knows his kisses must be sloppy and all over the place, sometimes he just didn’t know what to do with himself. Yet it still felt so natural to have your body curled up against his like this, your fingers clutching the soft material of his t-shirt as your lips moved against his, quirking up into a small smile as you pulled away.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be so worried. I love you for you, you know? There’s even room for Ruri-Chan in here if you want. I promise I won’t get jealous!”</p><p>His heart was swelling with joy.</p><p>How did he manage to get this lucky?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. First Kiss (Leviathan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi thought he was doing a good job of leveling up your relationship.</p>
<p>There were a few awkward blunders, some tsundere moments on his part, but if anything, he thinks it just buffed his charm stat (at least in your eyes). You seemed painfully aware of how he was pursuing you yet you allowed him to do so, accepting each invitation to hang out without blinking an eye. You even seemed to genuinely enjoy being around him and he could see your affection raising with each interaction, the two of you slowly getting closer, he had even unlocked part of your backstory as you talked about your life to him before coming to the Devildom.</p>
<p>It was also becoming readily apparent that you were sending him hints on what to do, what the proper next move to make was, brushing against his shoulder and touching his hand with your pinky as you patiently watched him play his game. When there were two-player games where you went against each other you also never got angry if he won, telling him the winner deserved a kiss before bestowing him with a lovely one right on his cheek. He’s not sure why his fight or flight instinct kicked in as you got closer but he squeezed his eyes shut and willed his body to stay still, the feeling of you kissing his cheek spreading a pleasant sensation through his entire body. His face might have been so red he had to hide it in his Ruri-Chan pillow for a few minutes until he calmed down, but once he had recovered you were ready for another round.</p>
<p>But the next step was up to him.</p>
<p>He saw the options glowing in front of his face as you cheered, having won the most recent round in a new game that Levi had gotten. He’s filled with a little bitterness that you managed to be better at it than him but you were far too cute for him to linger on those feelings for long, completely distracting him as you sent him a thousand-watt smile and asked what your prize would be. His fingers started to nervously tap against his thigh as he thought, as he came to terms with, the fact he would have to fully dive out of his comfort zone to get the event he had so desperately been aiming for.</p>
<p>The first kiss.</p>
<p>The first kiss was always a treasured CG, it was the start of a relationship, it was what people looked forward to most in games. The proper amount of tension had been built between the two of you and he thinks the writing of your relationship had been rather thorough meaning a first kiss was just the proper next step. But he had to be careful not to push too early, what if this option was actually a trick question and he would push you further due to his wish to kiss you? What if you thought he was some sort of creep and all this time, all the things you had done, had only been out of friendliness rather than interest in him? All the heart events he had experienced up until now were beginning to be explained away and he’s quickly losing his courage to do what he wanted until you reached over to pinch at his cheek.</p>
<p>“Earth to Levi? I’m right here, you know. And I’d like my prize…” There’s a playful sort of impatience in your voice, an urging for him to just act on his first instinct and to stop following whatever chaotic train of thought he was on. He swallowed audibly which caused you to raise an eyebrow but you were no stranger to who Levi was, you were rather quick to figure out that he was having an internal debate which was taking his attention from you.</p>
<p>You’d never seen Levi move quicker in his life, well, that was a lie. You’d seen him bolt from his room the moment Mammon put one of his rare Ruri-Chan figures up for sale online but other than that, Levi seemed to follow his own pace. But this was a race against his own thoughts to beat them to the punch, to not allow them to discourage him further as you continued to give him the green light to act on his feelings. His lips are cool against your warm ones, the sensation far from unpleasant as you applied more pressure to Levi’s feather light touch; once he’s given another affirmation that you wanted this, that you wanted him to kiss you, he nearly knocked you over with his enthusiasm as he kissed you back. Your lips melded together perfectly, too perfect, like they were meant to be locked together like this for an eternity.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the prize~ Wanna play again?” You’re still close enough that your noses are brushing and, for once, Levi can’t think about games or anime. All he wanted was you, to be kissing you, to have you in his arms and to create even more magical moments that he could think about later tonight as he tried to fall asleep.</p>
<p>“I-I… want to do it again!” Levi’s embarrassed that he even managed to say that but you don’t seem at all perturbed by the suggestion, in fact, he would say you had likely led him down this path for a specific reason.</p>
<p>“Fine with me.” You cupped his face, Levi mirroring your movements as he stared into your eyes with the most loving, dazed look you’d ever seen on his face. “I think this makes us both winners tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Midnight Snack (Mammon) [AMAB!Reader] [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon gave you an annoyed look as your dick pushed against his cheek, gritting his teeth like he might bite it off rather than suck it like a good boy. But your Mammon always listened when you were serious, and he knew you were serious from the second you pushed him down to his knees in front of you. You could see his own bulge growing bigger the more you push him, your hand reaching down to open his mouth for him since he didn’t seem to think the time was of the essence. You were practically in the middle of the kitchen, having met here for a late-night snack before this escalated, and who knew when Beel would make himself present.</p><p>Mammon got the hint.</p><p>His mouth was warm and he put his talented tongue to use right away, eyes closing as you brushed your fingers through his hair. As much as he liked to be ordered around there was only so much pushing that Mammon liked, a delicate balance had to be maintained of both ordering him around while rewarding him when he gave the response you wanted. He hated when you said you trained him right but in the end, this demon was made for you, acutely aware of how to please you. You can feel his concentration as he sucked you off, his hands squeezing your thighs as he took you in his mouth as deeply as you could go.</p><p>You bucked your hips to test your limits and you see a flash of blue as he opened his eyes to glare up at you, making a noise that you couldn’t quite decipher. The willpower it took not to just grab his face and fuck his mouth was admirable on your part, something you would surely bring up as you dragged him back to your bedroom after you finished, and you sent him an apologetic smile for surprising him. That would have to wait for another day it seemed when your boyfriend was in a better mood, but for now, you focused on getting off. You felt like you could hear the door to the twin's bedroom squeak open from here and silently encouraged Mammon to go faster.</p><p>“Wait…” Mammon looked up in complete confusion, pulling away from your dick with a raised eyebrow before your hand went to make up for the lack of friction; with a few more pumps you’re coming on his face, the startled demon squeezing his eyes shut to prevent an unhappy accident. You were normally happy to let him swallow, he never seemed to mind either, but you weren’t in the mood for that tonight. There were a few new things you wanted to try too and you were really testing your luck with the bratty demon by doing things like this without warning.</p><p>Mammon’s cheeks darken but he wiped at his face, being stopped by you who had grabbed something to properly clean his face off with. There’s a quiet moment where he allowed you to take care of him, dabbing at his face with a wet cloth to thoroughly get him clean before you pulled him back to a standing position. You kissed his cheek in thanks and he huffed at the show of affection, acting as though it didn’t make his heart flutter.</p><p>“You’re real annoyin’, ya know that?” Mammon stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Just wanted a snack…”</p><p>“Well grab something and bring it to my room then.”</p><p>“What?! Who said I was going back to your room?”</p><p>“Oh?” You leaned in and Mammon followed suit as it looked like you were going for a kiss but you maneuver at the last second so you’re in his ear, nipping at his earlobe as he jumped. “Were you going take care of yourself?”</p><p>Your fingers brushed against his thigh, dangerously close to his erection that still hadn’t calmed itself down. Mammon has started to fidget and he’s glaring at you again, questioning the audacity you had for doing something like this to him. It doesn’t take long for him to simply nod his head knowing if he took too long you would let him go back to his own room, and your hand just felt so much better than his.</p><p>You smiled at Beel as you passed him in the hall, telling him you hoped he enjoyed his midnight snack as Mammon stuck close behind you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Positions (Asmodeus) [AMAB!Reader] [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmo arched his back, turning to give you a sexy side-eye as he ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>He was currently bouncing on your lap, fully nude of his own volition as he thought it’d be a crime if you didn’t see every inch of his skin. He had wanted to try this position, the reverse cowgirl, to give you an eyeful of his ass as he had been talking about the special exercises he’d been doing to keep it plump. You knew this was just a ploy to draw your attention to his ass which he didn’t need to do, every time he bent over in front of you while wearing his ridiculously tight ‘comfortable yet still fashionable’ pants, your eyes were drawn to it automatically. When your hand had brushed against it earlier that night he had giggled, leaning over and whispering an invite in your ear before making himself scarce to prepare for the event.</p><p>It almost made you jealous to think of how many cocks Asmo had in his ass before, you knew the demon loved all types of people and that you had no real claim over him but it still made you jealous to think of something else getting to view this beautiful sight. Asmo groaned as your thrusts grew rougher, your hands grabbing his thin waist and holding him down as you pushed yourself entirely inside him. The two of you basked in the feeling for a moment, Asmo’s eyes fluttering closed in pleasure at both the sensation and your aggressiveness. He loved when you got this way, when you got so jealous of his other lovers that you took it out on him, and he only wished he could purposely draw it out rather than it being your own thoughts that get you.</p><p>“I love you!” Asmo whined out as he started moving his hips again, pleased that you wanted to fill him to the brim with each thrust, “You’ll come inside me, won’t you? I know you want to. I don’t let just anyone do that~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Thrill (Diavolo) [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diavolo is excited.</p><p>His heart lurched in his chest when you placed a hand on his chest after your bold statement, fingers raking down his beautifully defined chest before you gave a solid push. He laid back on his bed with his hands at his side, completely at your mercy, waiting for your next demand (as he knew how to listen, even if he was normally the one in charge). It was quite refreshing to have someone so willing to put him in his place (in the bedroom), who didn’t cower under his gaze but instead flourished under his hefty expectations. He knew that you’d never disappoint him, not with that hungry look in your eye as you straddled him.</p><p>Diavolo could swear he’d dreamed of this once upon, of finding a mate who was willing to assert themselves in the same way you just had. Your words reverberate in his head which is a feat as it was nearly completely blank, overridden but his intense desire to feel your touch. He’s painfully hard and your lower body positioned over his isn’t helping his case, the slight friction you’re allowing less than satisfactory in his humble opinion. But this was all about the torture, about playing the long game, he could already see the sadistic streak in you as he looked up at you. His hands dutifully remained where they were until you placed them on your hips, pushing his fingers into the soft flesh of your hips to grant him permission.</p><p>
  <em>‘You can touch me… for now.’ </em>
</p><p>That’s what your eyes said.</p><p>Your face was so beautifully expressive that he didn’t just need your dominating words to feel completely under your spell.</p><p>He looked forward to tonight, and the many nights after, that you’d spend together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Passion (Belphegor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Belphegor couldn’t seem to get enough of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once you’d hooked your claws into him there was no chance of escape, he could tell what you wanted because your actions betrayed you far before your lips did. When you were in a romantic mood you were far gentler with him, holding his face, playing with his hair, making the moment last as long as possible. But when you were feeling passionate, when you felt that deep-seated hunger only he could satisfy, your hands tended to wander. He didn’t consider himself submissive in any sense of the word but when your hands slid under his shirt, nails dragging light across his chest, he couldn’t help but give in to you entirely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had at least ended up in the bedroom which would be more of a relief if he didn’t share it with his twin but Beel was the last thing on his mind at the moment, moaning into your mouth when you scratched him hard enough to leave behind marks. He pulled away to take a breath, to see where this situation was going, but to no avail as you still weren’t satisfied. You grabbed his face in his hands and crushed your lips back against his, Belphegor feeling he had no choice but to respond in kind. His grip on your waist was tight, moving your shirt out of his way so he could have better access to your soft skin. He wanted to mark you up, to make you his, and he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The room is bathed in darkness as your clothes are discarded, hopefully shielding Beel from the potentially scarring sight he might walk in on.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Icy Surprise (Barbatos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never expected him of all people to betray you like this.</p>
<p>You let out a loud yelp as ice-cold skin hits your previously warm stomach, stumbling backward into a wall though Barbatos doesn’t let you fall. He’s asking if you’re alright now, as though he wasn’t the one who attacked you, but you don’t believe his words are sincere if the smirk on his face is anything to go by. Just because you had done the same thing upon first coming back to the human world didn’t mean he had to exact revenge! Yours had been a flirty little move, touching the pale skin of his stomach in a loving manner despite your cold hands, his was just a show of dominance that he could touch you without you being able to do a thing about it.</p>
<p>“I apologize,” Barbatos said again from behind his hand, trying to hide his smile to no avail. “You told me I could use you however I’d like, so I simply thought I’d use you to warm my hands.”</p>
<p>“I said that when we- You know what, that’s not the issue!” You fumbled around as you tried to fix the layers of clothing Barbatos had managed to get through without you being able to stop him, giving up partway through as he reached over to smooth it out themselves. You thought for a moment he’d sneak a hand up your shirt again but he’s on his best behavior once more, tugging your undershirt down before pulling your sweater back to its position; he even fixes your sleeves so that the optimal amount of skin is covered, not wanting you to catch a cold from going into the great outdoors unprepared.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do if I freeze to death because of that?”</p>
<p>“I just reassured that you won’t.” He looked you up and down once, twice, okay that third time was definitely just him checking you out. “We’ll be late to meeting the others if we don’t get moving soon.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got my eyes on you!” You point at your eyes, then towards him which only seemed to heighten his amusement.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want it any other way, my dear.” Barbatos leaned close, lips brushing against your ear, “I promise to make it up to you however you see fit. Deal?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Lifetime (Satan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based off his UR+ story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t want to think about our story ending.” </p><p>You should’ve known the book would be bad news, the title alone raised plenty of red flags, but you had been curious yourself what it was about. Seeing Satan of all people with tears streaming down his face as he read was a shock, a memory that would surely stick with you forever although there was some stroke of pride (or guilt) that came with knowing you were part of the reason. Being able to identify with the tragic love story the two main characters were going through because of your own romance with him must’ve made him remember all the negative thoughts that kept him up at night. </p><p>“Our story isn’t ending any time soon. Even you said that, right?” Your hands are soft as they caress his face, resting on his cheeks so your thumb could comfortably wipe away the few stray tears that were leftover. You knew he hated showing you this weak side of himself but you found it only made your Satan even more endearing. “I love you. So much that I’d gladly create a portal with my own two hands to keep our worlds linked.” </p><p>“You’d do that for me?” Satan smiled, his cheeks tinged pink from the declaration of love. “I think I’d do the same. Being apart from you for even short bursts is painful... I can’t imagine having to live a lifetime without you.” </p><p>That was another fear, another worry, that he’d have to deal with in due time since your lifespans were drastically different. But you didn’t allow him to linger on that thought for very long, pulling him over to you so your lips could comfortably press against his. The kiss was a little salty from his tears yet it was entirely unique, pulling away with a giggle as you mumbled against his lips that you’d love him until the very end of your days. </p><p>Satan was positive he’d love you until the end of his own, too. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>